Bella The Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki
by nine tailed demon fox
Summary: Bella and Naruto both are Jinchuuriki in the Hidden Leaf Village. Fallow them as there lives turn upside down when they move to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie and as they meet the Cullens.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Warning****: Some parts of the story will be written in Italics which means there speaking in Japanese. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Naruto. **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Well your probably wandering who I am. I'm Isabella Marie Hyuga but call me Bella, I'm 17 years old born on September 13, 1987, I have a younger brother named Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga, I am 5'4" I am very malnourished, I have 6 whisker marks on both cheeks, I have shoulder-length, dark brown hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into my face, and clear eyes from the byakugan but have brown contact lens in. The nine tails seal looks like the cage bird seal on my forehead covered by bandages with my leaf forehead protector on top. I wear a white T-shirt with the Hyuga clan symbol on the front, and blue shorts, My right arm is covered by bandages because unlike a normal human arm, it can resembles the fox's claw.

Naruto was born on October 10 , 1988, he is 16 years old, he is very malnourished but is muscular, his is wearing a dark gray T-shirt with a red flame symbol on the front and light gray shorts with blue stripes on the sides, he is wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his leaf forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His left arm is a little more muscular than the rest of him, it resembles a monkeys arm, up to his wrists is red fur the rest is pale green skin, he doesn't rap up his arm up because he doesn't. We are going to live with my dad Charlie Hyuga or in Naruto's case his step-father that lives in Forks, Washington. Oh, yeah did I tell you that we can shift into the tailed beast like a shape-shifter, its the size of a horse.

I turned to Naruto he was looking out side the window we are on the ground now.

_"Naruto remember to be nice and not goof off like you normally do. Please." _I asked him he turned to face me.

_"Bella I won't I promise. If I do you can hit me anyways this is a new beginning for us away from the villagers. We can make friends now." _he said with with his cheeky smile.

_"Yea, we can and we have the forests to explore to." _I said to him and we wore interuperted by the pilot.

"Welcome to Seattle, Washington and have a safe trip." said the pilot.

We got off the plane since I only have this backpack as luggage. While we walked down to baggage claim people were staring at us probably because of our arms. We found Charlie in his uniform. His the police chief of Forks.

"Hey dad." I am not aloud to call him Charlie.

He gave me a one arm hug "Hey Bella,who is this." he said looking at Naruto. Ho yeah he doesn't know about Naruto being his step-son.

"Char-dad this is Naruto your step-son." I said and turned to Naruto. _"Naruto this is my dad your step-father. He's the police chief of Forks."_ I said

"Well Naruto glad to meet you. You and Bella hear are going to be safe hear." said Charlie. Naruto looked at him confused and Charlie turns to look at me.

"Dad Naruto doesn't understand a lot of English." I said to Charlie. I turned to Naruto and translate it to him.

_"Well Naruto glad to meet you. You and Bella hear are going to be safe hear." _I said to Naruto. He looks at me in understanding.

_"Nice to meet you. Bella is really nice and can sing really well." _he said. I turned to Charlie and translated.

"Nice to meet you. Bella is really nice and can sing really well." I said to dad.

"Why don't we go to the cruiser." said dad.

_"Were going to his cruiser."_ I said to Naruto.

_"Okay."_ said Naruto.

We got to the cruiser I got in the passenger seat and Naruto got in the back. Charlie was looking at me up and down he stopped at my forehead.

"So I see your still wearing the Leaf headband. So are you Naruto."

"Yep and I'm not taking it off." I said

The car ride was okay we didn't talk much just that he signed us into high school and he got us an old truck that his friend Billy Black used but can't since he is in a wheelchair. We pulled up to the three room house that my 'mom' left a long time ago while still pregnant with me. There was an old red rusty truck with a bulb cab in the driveway.

"Welcome home Bella and Naruto." said Dad

"Thanks." We said

We walked in and up to the second floor to a room on the west side facing the front yard. It had a wooden floor, the walls painted light blue, there was a peak ceiling, yellowed lace curtains around the window, a queen size bed, with a desk that held a second-hand computer, with a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack, and a keyboard and a guitar by the desk. I turned to dad "Is this my room." I asked

"Yes, this your room. The bathroom is down the hall on the left its the only bathroom up here." he said and went with Naruto to show Naruto his room.

I sat down on the bed if felt comfy to sleep on instead of the concrete floors of alleyways. I went over to the desk took out my kunai knives and shurikens from my pouches and and took off my leaf headband. I opened the closet door there jeans, T-shirts, long sleeved shirts, and shorts. I went to the bathroom and take off the clothes and looked at my body. My face has cuts, I have a black eye, my bottom lip is busted, and the rest of my body has bruises I got into the shower and washed my bloody matted hair and all the grim off. I got changed back into my ragged cloths and rapped my towel around my hair and went downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch Charlie was sitting in the recliner chair watching something.

"Dad what are we doing for dinner?" I asked. He turned his head to me.

"I just ordered a pizza for dinner." He said. "Ok. I'm going to see what Naruto is doing." and with that I walked upstairs to Naruto's room. He was in his room with his shirt off he had cuts, bruises and a bandage rapped around his chested.

"Hey, Naruto Charlie is ordering pizza." I said he turned around looking startled.

"Oh, Bella I didn't see you there." said Naruto surprised

"Charlie is ordering pizza for dinner." I said again

"Ok, What is pizza." he asks

"You will find out. By the way how is your chest." I asked

"Its okay just that it hurts sometimes." he said just then the doorbell rings.

"Well the pizza is here now." I said turning around to go downstairs.

**Please Review... Thanks**


	2. New School

**Warning****: Some parts of the story will be written in Italics which means there speaking in Japanese. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Naruto. **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Well your probably wandering who I am. I'm Isabella Marie Hyuga but call me Bella, I'm 17 years old born on September 13, 1987, I have a younger brother named Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga, I am 5'4" I am very malnourished, I have 6 whisker marks on both cheeks, I have shoulder-length, dark brown hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into my face, and clear eyes from the byakugan but have brown contact lens in. The nine tails seal looks like the cage bird seal on my forehead covered by bandages with my leaf forehead protector on top. I wear a white T-shirt with the Hyuga clan symbol on the front, and blue shorts, My right arm is covered by bandages because unlike a normal human arm, it can resembles the fox's claw.

Naruto was born on October 10 , 1988, he is 16 years old, he is very malnourished but is muscular, his is wearing a dark gray T-shirt with a red flame symbol on the front and light gray shorts with blue stripes on the sides, he is wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his leaf forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His left arm is a little more muscular than the rest of him, it resembles a monkeys arm, up to his wrists is red fur the rest is pale green skin, he doesn't rap up his arm up because he doesn't. We are going to live with my dad Charlie Hyuga or in Naruto's case his step-father that lives in Forks, Washington. Oh, yeah did I tell you that we can shift into the tailed beast like a shape-shifter, its the size of a horse.

I turned to Naruto he was looking out side the window we are on the ground now.

_"Naruto remember to be nice and not goof off like you normally do. Please." _I asked him he turned to face me.

_"Bella I won't I promise. If I do you can hit me anyways this is a new beginning for us away from the villagers. We can make friends now." _he said with with his cheeky smile.

_"Yea, we can and we have the forests to explore to." _I said to him and we wore interuperted by the pilot.

"Welcome to Seattle, Washington and have a safe trip." said the pilot.

We got off the plane since I only have this backpack as luggage. While we walked down to baggage claim people were staring at us probably because of our arms. We found Charlie in his uniform. His the police chief of Forks.

"Hey dad." I am not aloud to call him Charlie.

He gave me a one arm hug "Hey Bella,who is this." he said looking at Naruto. Ho yeah he doesn't know about Naruto being his step-son.

"Char-dad this is Naruto your step-son." I said and turned to Naruto. _"Naruto this is my dad your step-father. He's the police chief of Forks."_ I said

"Well Naruto glad to meet you. You and Bella hear are going to be safe hear." said Charlie. Naruto looked at him confused and Charlie turns to look at me.

"Dad Naruto doesn't understand a lot of English." I said to Charlie. I turned to Naruto and translate it to him.

_"Well Naruto glad to meet you. You and Bella hear are going to be safe hear." _I said to Naruto. He looks at me in understanding.

_"Nice to meet you. Bella is really nice and can sing really well." _he said. I turned to Charlie and translated.

"Nice to meet you. Bella is really nice and can sing really well." I said to dad.

"Why don't we go to the cruiser." said dad.

_"Were going to his cruiser."_ I said to Naruto.

_"Okay."_ said Naruto.

We got to the cruiser I got in the passenger seat and Naruto got in the back. Charlie was looking at me up and down he stopped at my forehead.

"So I see your still wearing the Leaf headband. So are you Naruto."

"Yep and I'm not taking it off." I said

The car ride was okay we didn't talk much just that he signed us into high school and he got us an old truck that his friend Billy Black used but can't since he is in a wheelchair. We pulled up to the three room house that my 'mom' left a long time ago while still pregnant with me. There was an old red rusty truck with a bulb cab in the driveway.

"Welcome home Bella and Naruto." said Dad

"Thanks." We said

We walked in and up to the second floor to a room on the west side facing the front yard. It had a wooden floor, the walls painted light blue, there was a peak ceiling, yellowed lace curtains around the window, a queen size bed, with a desk that held a second-hand computer, with a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack, and a keyboard and a guitar by the desk. I turned to dad "Is this my room." I asked

"Yes, this your room. The bathroom is down the hall on the left its the only bathroom up here." he said and went with Naruto to show Naruto his room.

I sat down on the bed if felt comfy to sleep on instead of the concrete floors of alleyways. I went over to the desk took out my kunai knives and shurikens from my pouches and and took off my leaf headband. I opened the closet door there jeans, T-shirts, long sleeved shirts, and shorts. I went to the bathroom and take off the clothes and looked at my body. My face has cuts, I have a black eye, my bottom lip is busted, and the rest of my body has bruises I got into the shower and washed my bloody matted hair and all the grim off. I got changed back into my ragged cloths and rapped my towel around my hair and went downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch Charlie was sitting in the recliner chair watching something.

"Dad what are we doing for dinner?" I asked. He turned his head to me.

"I just ordered a pizza for dinner." He said. "Ok. I'm going to see what Naruto is doing." and with that I walked upstairs to Naruto's room. He was in his room with his shirt off he had cuts, bruises and a bandage rapped around his chested.

"Hey, Naruto Charlie is ordering pizza." I said he turned around looking startled.

"Oh, Bella I didn't see you there." said Naruto surprised

"Charlie is ordering pizza for dinner." I said again

"Ok, What is pizza." he asks

"You will find out. By the way how is your chest." I asked

"Its okay just that it hurts sometimes." he said just then the doorbell rings.

"Well the pizza is here now." I said turning around to go downstairs.

**Please Review... Thanks**


End file.
